1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a device for receiving or providing a fluid with a tube coupled to the device for receiving or providing the fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
Many industries having fluid transportation applications strive for the ability to quickly attach and likewise disassemble a tube with another mechanical apparatus. Certain industries utilize quick connect fittings as opposed to swaging metallic pipes. Many different quick connect fittings have been developed over the years. One type of quick connect fitting includes a connection port with a plastic or metallic collet disposed within the connection port along a central axis. The tube is selectively coupled to the connection quick connect fitting. Commonly, the collet includes wedges which engage an exterior of the tube when the collet moves in a first direction along the central axis. In other words, the collet is pulled back forcing the collet to follow ramps within the connection port that move the wedges into engagement with the exterior of the tube. To remove the tube, the collet is pushed in a second direction toward the connection port forcing the collet to follow ramps within the connection port that move the wedges out of engagement with exterior of the tube. An example of such a fitting is disclosed in European Patent No. 0 247 214 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,513.
Wedges of the collets can become disengaged from the tube when the tube is bumped or through vibrations during operation. It is important that the collet remains engaged with the tube in operation to ensure that the tube remains connected to the port. In addition, it is desirable to develop a device that is low in cost to produce and requires fewer parts. Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop a device that maintains engagement of a finger with a tube until a user desires to remove the tube that is formed of relatively few parts and is inexpensive to manufacture.